Doble Vida
by Aura Marie Black
Summary: ¿que estarias dispuesto a hacer para proteger a los que amas? ¿serias capaz de asesinar a alguien? ¿de arriesgar tu propia vida? No se como fue que llegue tan lejos, pero ahora no tengo más opción, no puedo volver atrás... Ed/Winry


Hola, hola! bueno este es un fic de Full metal alchemist que estoy escribiendo, con en paso del tiempo comenzaran a entender la historia ^^ que es algo enredada hasta ahora.

Ok, para hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de la historia, Edward tiene 16 años y Alphonse 14 :3. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa y no a mi :D aunque la trama es mia ^^

espero que les guste mucho! ^^

* * *

"Doble Vida"

_Capitulo 1: "Si te escondo la verdad."_

_"No te enfades si te escondo la verdad, y piensa que lo hago por ti, para protegerte, no es que no confíe en ti. Es que tú dejarías de confiar en mí, la verdad duele y no quiero perderte."_

El sol brillaba igual que siempre en la ciudad, irradiando alegría para todos, casi no había nubes, y el clima era muy agradable con una leve brisa. Edward tomó su mochila y salió de su casa, algo cansado, Alphonse acababa de llegar del colegio. Se despidió de su hermano menor haciéndole un gesto con la mano, él estaba asomado por la ventana mirándole, y le grito algo como:

– ¡Suerte hermano!

Ed le sonrió y continuó su camino, se dirigía a lo que el llamaba su "oficina", pues allí era donde trabajaba o eso era lo que le decía a todos, y allí era a donde se dirigía en ese momento, a su trabajo, aunque su trabajo no era para nada normal. Ed estaba dotado con increíbles habilidades de pelea y sigilo, cosa que le servía mucho para su empleo.

Camino con calma por la ciudad, observando las tiendas y los restaurantes. Hasta que llego a su destino, un edificio de 10 pisos blanco. Allí era donde estaba su oficina, solía ser el taller de su madre, pero cuando ella falleció, Edward se encargo de mantenerlo y conservarlo.

Subió en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso e inserto las llaves en la puerta, girándolas suavemente hasta abrirla por completo. Al entrar, volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó su mochila en la silla de su escritorio, luego se quedo mirando el gran ventanal que poseía, la pared estaba adornada con un gran cuadro que había pintado su madre, la ciudad vista desde ese ventanal, pero lluviosa y de noche, era hermoso. Pero el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió suavemente, pero la persona que estaba afuera la termino de abrir con una patada y agarro al muchacho rubio del cuello, empujo con fuerza la puerta con la otra mano, dando un portazo, y acorralo al muchacho contra uno de los muros de la habitación.

Edward con sus manos trato de alejar los brazos de esa persona. – mierda…Mustang, puedo explicarlo… – Le dijo el chico con voz ahogada observando al hombre pelinegro alto que estaba frente a él.

Esto solo provoco que el hombre apretara más su cuello. – **¡¿cómo has podido ser tan estúpido? ¡NO PUEDES COMETER ESE TIPO DE ERRORES! ¡NOS DESCUBRIRÁN POR TU CULPA, IMBÉCIL!**

–Tenía hijos, lo lamento… – mencionó casi sin poder respirar.

– ¡ah! ¡¿Entonces crees que por que alguien tiene hijos dejaremos de hacer bien nuestro trabajo? ¡El cliente no esta conforme por tu error! – Roy lo soltó con brusquedad, y acto seguido le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, que le saco el poco aire que le quedaba. – ¡no te pago para que cometas errores!

Edward había caído al piso por el anterior golpe, abrazándose el estomago y tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire.

–Escúchame bien Edward, sé que tienes un hermano. Y… yo podría matarlo, ¿sabes? O a ti. ¡no me importa tu familia! – Roy dejo caer una pequeña navaja que tenia oculta en su manga, para luego tomarla en su mano. Entonces se agacho junto al muchacho y lo agarro de los cabellos que le cubrían la frente, tirándolos hacía atrás, haciendo que Ed levantara el rostro, entonces le puso la navaja en el cuello. Una gota de sangre resbalo.

Edward solo le miró con esos ojos desafiantes que lo caracterizaban, aunque a Roy le pareció que se habían ido apagando desde que había empezado a trabajar en eso.

–Podría matarte en este mismo instante, ¿sabes? Y si no quieres morir más vale que no vuelvas a fallarme de esa forma. ¡O de verdad que acabaré con tu vida sin piedad! ¿me oíste?

–s-si, si… – respondió el chico algo asustado.

El mayor le soltó, guardando de nuevo su navaja y poniéndose de pie. El pelirrubio solo seguía arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, aun tratando de recuperar el aire.

–Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. Te dejaré los papeles en la mesa para que les eches un vistazo. Me han pagado un gran monto, te conviene hacer bien esto.

–Claro… – dijo el chico en voz baja poniéndose de pie, limpiándose la sangre del cuello con la manga de su camisa.

– ¡ah! Y, por cierto, es para esta noche. Y quiero que termines lo que dejaste sin terminar.

– ¡¿Qué? Pero no puedo hacer todo para esta noche.

–pues, parece que tendrás que llegar tarde a casa hoy. – dijo con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. – ya sabes lo que pasa si me fallas, acero. ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan visto el rostro, o de lo contrario ya te habría borrado del mapa. – El hombre se retiro, sin siquiera despedirse ni nada por el estilo, solo dejando flotar en el aire aquellas frías palabras.

Ed bufó, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla del escritorio, entonces comenzó a mirarse las marcas del cuello en un espejo. Mustang si que estaba enojado esta vez. La verdad es que a Ed no le gustaba para nada su trabajo. Pero ya no había que hacer. De seguro si intentaba retirarse le harían daño a Al, o se desharían de él, tal vez tendría que dejar el país. Pero él no podía hacerle eso a Al, él ya se había adaptado en su nueva escuela. Por lo tanto no podía dejar el trabajo, sin importar cuanto lo odiaba. A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a asesinar gente, aun le dolía un poco, claro que ya no sentía tanta culpa como la primera vez, entonces recordó. Ese día ni siquiera había podido dormir. Supongo que ya han adivinado en que trabaja: Edward es un sicario. Tal vez solo es el maldito perro de Roy Mustang, quien dirige este costoso y profesional grupo de asesinos.

Todo había comenzado por el abandono de su padre. Cuando su padre los dejó, su madre entro en una fuerte depresión, aunque ya todo comenzaba a cesar, cuando una fuerte enfermedad la ataco. Alejándola de ellos para siempre. Ed se sintió obligado a dejar los estudios y comenzar a buscar un trabajo, o de lo contrario, de seguro lo alejarían de Alphonse para siempre. Pero nadie lo aceptaba, siendo que era menor de edad y no había tenido estudios previos. Pero entonces apareció el, con su oscura propuesta, arruinándole la vida, pero no solo eso, también fue su culpa por aceptar.

Ed caminaba por la calle, agobiado, pensando en que ya no lo lograría, lo había intentado todo. La noche ya había descendido y la luna brillaba con potencia en el cielo. Entonces escucho un grito pidiendo ayuda desde un callejón. Ya era tarde y no merodeaba mucha gente por ahí, así que fue a ver, aunque estaba un poco asustado. Al encontrar el lugar de donde venían los gritos se sorprendió bastante al ver a un chico alto y de cabello largo tratando de matar a una persona. Aquel hombre solo estaba en el piso, rogándole que no le hiciera nada. Entonces ese chico solo le dio una patada en la cabeza, empujándolo directo al piso violentamente.

Ed corrió hacía ellos, y cuando el chico estaba a punto de enterrar un cuchillo en el pecho de su victima, Edward se cruzo y se protegió con el automail de su brazo derecho.

–¡Maldito niño! – exclamo el otro chiquillo con furia. Ed lo observo con temor. Tenia el cabello de color verde oscuro, casi negro y ojos morados, llevaba también ropa bastante elegante para lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento, por algún motivo se e hacía bastante familiar. El chico de ojos morados intento atrapar a Edward en ese momento, pero Edward dio un salto hacía atrás, alejándose de él. Entonces aquel asesino dejo de ponerle atención, para terminar su trabajo con rapidez.

Ed simplemente continuó corriendo, no se detuvo hasta llegar hasta un punto que le pareció seguro. – ¿que rayos fue eso? – no podía dejar de pensar en que esa persona le parecía familiar. – será mejor que llame a la policia para informarles de esto. – dijo mientras rebuscaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, hasta que lo encontro y lo tomo en sus manos, dispuesto a marcar el numero.

–¿que planeas hacer con eso? – El muchacho dió un salto al escuchar denuevo la voz de esa persona. Edward podu visualizar la sombra que se alzaba junto a el, era el chico de antes, recostado en una pared con desinteres total, aunque por la oscuridad, ed todavía no podia reconocerle. El muchacho dió un paso hacía el, entonces la luz del patio de una de las casas se encendio. – mierda...

Ed se quedo perplejo al ver el rostro de aquella persona. – E... ¡E-Envy!

– Tsk maldición, Edward, casi te asesino. – Ed quedo aún más confundido al oir esas palabras. – hace bastante que no nos veiamos.

– ¿por qué tu...? – Pero Ed fue interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriendose, entonces penso que sería un buen momento para correr, pero cuando se disponia a hacerlo, Envy le agarro del brazo, lo acerco a el y le cubrio la boca con una mano, guiandolo a algun lugar donde aquella persona, que iba saliendo de la casa, no los viera; aunque Ed seguia forcejeando e intentando pedir ayuda.

– shhh, callate, o nos descubriran y tu pagaras por eso. – entonces la persona pasó, sin percatarse de su presencia.

* * *

Continuara... X3

buenop por favor dejen sus reviews ^^ por que sin reviews no contiuo u.u y si se que quedo algo inconcluso pero en el proximo capitulo sabran lo que sigue ^^

espero que les haya gustado el flashback *-*

¡nos leemos!


End file.
